Episode 305d. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 4)
Plot Anakin Skywalker (Gil) attempts to choose to help the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (Mr. Grouper) or be with the Jedi Council. When after Palpatine becomes Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), Mace Windu (Goby) tries to arrest him but when Anakin helps Palpatine, he became Darth Vader. After the execution of Order 66, two Jedis Yoda and Obi-Wan (Mickey Mouse) survived. When Padme (Molly) dies in childbirth, the duo decides to hide the babies from their father and Palpatine. Characters *Molly as Padme Amidala *Gil as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Donald Duck (from Disney) as Senator Organa *Daisy Duck (from Disney) as Organa's wife *Goofy (from Disney) as Mas Amedda *Pluto (from Disney) as R4-P17 and R4-G9 *Chewbacca and Tarfful (from Star Wars) *Stitch (from Disney) as General Grievous *Pete (from Disney) as Count Dooku *Yen Sid (from Disney's Fantasia) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Goby as Mace Windu *Deema as Shaak Ti *Oona as Sly Moore *Nonny as C3-PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grouper as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Jedi Younglings and Clones *Crabs as Separatists, Jedis, Droids *Lobsters as Nute Gunray, Jedis, Droids *Snails as Jedis and Pilots and Senators *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Luke *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Leia Trivia *This might be similar to the 2005 movie "Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith." *This is the first time the characters goes to a different places and the second time characters dies. Transcript (at Palpatine's office) After Anakin left the Temple, he came to see Palpatine in the office Mr. Grouper: I hope you trust me, Anakin. Gil: Of course, your excellency. Mr. Grouper: I need your help, son. Gil: What do you mean? Mr. Grouper: I'm depending on you, young Skywalker. Gil: For what, Chancellor? I don't understand. Mr. Grouper: To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic... Anakin... I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council. Gil: Me? A Master? I am overwhelmed, sir, but the Council elects its own members. They will never accept this. Mr. Grouper: I think they will... they need you more than you know. (at the Jedi Temple) When Anakin returned to the Temple, he encounters the Jedi Council: Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and two in hologram. Goby: Anakin Skywalker, you're just in the nick of time, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative. Gil: I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order. Deema: Well, We can approved the appointment to the Council. Yoda: Allowing this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine. Deema: Okay, Yoda's right. Gil: I understand. Goby: You are on this Council, Anakin, but we do not grant you the rank of Master. Gil: What? It's unfair! How can you be in this Council and not be a Master? Goby: Take a seat, young Skywalker. Gil: Forgive me, Master. Lobster: We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, and have found no sign of General Grievous. Yoda: Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems, you must sweep. Mickey: We do not have many ships to spare. Lobster: What about the droid attack on the Wookiees? Goby: It is critical we send an attack group there, immediately! Mickey: He's right, it's the system we cannot afford to lose. Gil: Really? Deema: Could be. Goby: Anakin, your task is to be with the Supreme Chancellor. Gil: Okay. Goby: Obi-Wan, your task is to track down General Grievous. Mickey: It will be done. Yoda: Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, I have. Goby: Alright, it is settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all. (at the hallway of the Temple) Gil: What kind of nonsense is this, put me on the Council and not make me a Master? It's insulting! Mickey: Calm down, Anakin. You have been a great honor. Gil: I swear to you, Master, I didn't ask to be put on the Council. Mickey: Well, the Council is asking you about Palpatine. Just go. Gil: Alright. END of Part 4 Category:Stories